My Gothic Angel
by Mistress-Nyuu
Summary: Ever since Renee died Bella has no friends, gets bullied, and Charlie abuses her. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. Edward really wants someone to love him for who he truly is. Senior year has just stared and things are heating up! BxE & Regular pairs
1. Gothic Princess

My Gothic Angel

Chapter One: Gothic Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**EPOV**

I laid on my black bed thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the first day i was going to this new school that has just opened. The thing is that they just had to open it when it was going to be my senior year. Not that i cared about the school that i was attending, everyone stared at me like i was freak. They stared at me because i was a freak, a freak always dressed in black. I just can't help but think will anyone really like me for my true self, They would be scared if I even told them. Everyone in my family has someone. Alice and Jasper are together, so are Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. What about me!? What did i do to deserve no one?

I quickly glanced at the clock and it said 11:59 pm. My eyelids felt heavy so i decided just to go to sleep.

_I was in a unfamiliar room. I walked through a door I have never seen before. "Alice, Jasper," I yelled. "Mom, Dad, Rose!" I started panicking. "Emmett if this is a joke I'm going to kill you!" Instead of meeting any of them I saw a girl sitting on top of a black and purple bed. The girl was gorgeous. She had brown curly hair which went perfect with her face structure and she had the most beautiful brown eyes i have ever seen. However just to make it all perfect she was wearing all black. She was the most amazing Gothic Princess I have ever seen. I walked closer to her, she was crying and her black eyeliner was running a little. I felt a pang in my chest. I really wanted to know what happened. _

_"Help me..." She wanted help? "I'm all alone." Her tears were flowing down her angelic pale cheeks._

_I felt another pang. I wanted to hug her. Which to my surprise I really did. "Your not alone," I whispered into her ear. _

_"Yes I am..." Her head rested on my shoulder. "I have nobody."_

_I moved to look into her dark luscious brown eyes. "You have me..." I couldn't believe what I was saying but it felt so right. I wiped her tears away. However, my hand moved on it's on accord. I was touching her jaw line with my fingers softly hoping she won't run away from how cold and stone like they were. My hand went up to her lovely lips, (Her lips didn't have black lip stick on though) her lips parted a little and I felt her breath hit my fingers which made me feel all tingly inside. It felt so real. I wished it was, however I knew it wasn't. That didn't stop me from wanting her name. "What's your name?"_

"Edward!!!" A familiar voice yelled. I opened my eyes to see my gothic princess gone. Instead my sister Alice was there. I glared at her, she glared back then went happy. "Get ready our last year of high school has just began!" She squealed.

"Ugh..."

"What's got you into a pissed off mood."

"You woke me up from the best dream of my life!" I got out of bed slowly. "Get out Alice so I can change."

"Well maybe if you stop dressing like your going to a funeral a girl might actually like you!" She commented as she left my room.

What does she know anyway she doesn't know how I feel. God I'm so happy that she can't read my mind even though i can read hers.

_I should apologize to Edward, Alice thought._

_Edward hasn't came down, Esme though._

I quickly put on clothes (black pants and a Metallica shirt). I ran down stairs to see everyone ready and waiting to leave. I was always driving my family to school. We all got into my Silver Volvo and went to our new school.

I had to admit, the school was nice. It was a nice size and looked decent. On the other hand i couldn't say the same thing for the people's thoughts though, they were really rated R and i don't want to have images of that in my head. There was some students from my old school too. Again not that i cared.

"Come on lets go!" Alice was excied as ever. Jasper just smiled at her while Rose and Emmett followed her. I was about to follow when someone crashed into me making all their stuff fall on the ground. None of my stuff fell because I was perfectly coordinated. I went down to help this person pick up their stuff but then i was hit with a wrecking ball. This person's scent was so delicious. No! Stop Edward! I turned so I can see the person to kept a mental note to stay away from them. However when I turned I was staring into those big dark luscious eyes again. My Gothic Princess!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Some people might get mad this is not a chapter, however so people are confused. 

Edward can sleep in my story. My vampires are not exactly like twilight's vampires.

If you any other questions please ask.

P.s. I am working on chapter two. 


	3. I am back!

Authors Note

I am back!!!! Sorry for people who has been waiting for the second chapter. I have just moved to Washington and had to wait for my parents to get a new computer for me. Now that I have one I will post up the real second chapter! I will post it either tonight or tomorrow. I am so excited to be back! If you guys have any questions or think of some good things to do in my story tell me, because knowing me, by the ninth or eighth chapter I will have writers block. Love all you guys who review. See you soon.

Mistress-Nyuu 


	4. Gothic Prince

Chapter Two: Gothic Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"**You see the salt on this pretzel?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Look at the stars. Now some people, they say the stars are billions and billions of tons of hot gas. But I think maybe… Maybe it's just God's salt. And God's just waiting to eat us." **

**If anybody can guess where this line is from and get it right (From a Movie). I will love you for eternity. **

_"Come on lets go!" Alice was excited as ever. Jasper just smiled at her while Rose and Emmett followed her. I was about to follow when someone crashed into me making all their stuff fall on the ground. None of my stuff fell because I was perfectly coordinated. I went down to help this person pick up their stuff but then I was hit with a wrecking ball. This person's scent was so delicious. No! Stop Edward! I turned so I can see the person to kept a mental note to stay away from them. However when I turned I was staring into those big dark luscious eyes again. My Gothic Princess!_

**BPOV**

Topaz. That was the color of his eyes. His eyes bore into mine like he was looking threw them into my soul. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his. His reddish brown hair falling in front of his eyes, His skin pale like mine but in a better way. His face structure, lips, nose, everything was just perfect. That wasn't the best part. The best part was that he was wearing a T-shirt with one of my favorite bands on it. I felt my cheeks flush as I looked down to the ground and started picking up my papers. "Uh . . . Hi I'm Bella," I said while looking up but he was gone. I looked around wondering where metallica boy went. "Maybe it was never meant to be Bella," I muttered to my self. I will always be alone. I walked to my first period.

Having Short stories and poetry first period was cool. I love writing stories and poetry. They help me threw hard times. Mr. Burke said he had a hard childhood when he was our age. I wonder if his was as bad as mine is now. He was kind to have put me next to the window and a nerd. Don't get me wrong; it was way better than sitting with Mike. I hated Mike he always called me a freak and a monster. He one time asked me out. He said he really like me, of course it was a trick. I fell for it. I desperately wanted a friend and still do. I finally thought I could get away from him, because I was going to a new school. I was wrong. He also came to this school and so did the snob Jessica. There was only three things that were going to get me threw this. Those three things are poetry class, drama class, and metallica boy.

Second to fourth period flew by fast. Second period was science, one of my favorites. Even though the teacher is not. Third was gym. It sucked we played volleyball on the first day! Lets just say the teacher will hate me for the rest of his life. Fourth was Government. Described in one word as **boring**. The teacher is an old lady who always after ten minutes says, "Did you hear that!" even though the whole place was quite. I think she may retire soon. But now I had to do the hardest part. Now I had to face the music. Lunch.

Have you even walked into a noisy lunchroom and everything turns silent? Have you ever thought they were laughing at you as you walked by? Have you ever had a table that they all don't go near because it's been you sitting at it? I have. It's not the nicest thing. Ever since my mom died no one wants to be near me. It… It gets lonely. Going home to Charlie it's… it's just horrible.

I opened the lunch door and It happened again as I went to an empty table. People stared to gaze at me and laugh. I sat down at the table and looked down at my outfit. It looked normal to me. I have a Linkin Park shirt and black jeans with the chains, combat boots, and pins saying punk and rebel on my bag. I could feel tears trying to come. I opened my notebook and started to doodle trying to get my mind off of the people. I started drawing B+M everywhere. I couldn't believe how much I like metallica boy already. I wondered what grade is he in, will we have any classes together, and is he in my lunch? I looked up and started to look around and I spotted him. He was with four other people. One pixie like with short black hair. The pixie had a guy next to her with blond hair and looked like he was in pain. Next to him was a girl with blond hair and next to her was a big guy with curly brown hair. My eyes shifted to metallica boy. They all looked perfect, but he caught my eye more. Could it be because of his shirt? His topaz eyes caught my dull brown ones once again.

I couldn't look away. His eyes showed curiosity and something else. Something I shouldn't know about. My heart went faster and I flushed. Once again looking down at my notebook to hide my face. Should I go talk to him? What if he wasn't even looking at me? I looked up and noticed that the five of them were leaving. I looked at the clock and saw it was time for fifth. "Time flies fast at lunch now," I muttered to myself as I walked to pre-cal.

Pre-cal was not exciting. I was once again sitting next to Mike.

"Hey freak," He had a glint of evil in his eyes. "Why do I always have to end up being next to a girl who has no friends?" He told himself. "You should have died instead of your mom," He whispered into my ear. "People miss her. Now one would have missed you."

I couldn't hold back any longer. I felt the tears fall down my pale cheek. I grabbed my stuff and ran out. The teacher started screaming telling me to come back but I didn't listen. I know I should have died instead of my mom. It's my entire fault she died. It's my entire fault. I slid down the wall close to the back of the school out of breath. My eyeliner must be running. I put my head in my hands and started crying more.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice came.

It was sweet like music. I looked up to see _him_. Metallica boy. His eyes filled with worry. That's when I knew. I knew it. I wanted it the most to be true. He was my Gothic Prince.


	5. Bella's Tears

Chapter Three: Bella's Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Thank god! I can finally log in!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay! Two people got the quote from the other time. lovedwardalways and Brittz303 got it right. So here is another one. See if you can get this one right.**

"**Lead the way, Toots." **

"**Toots?"**

"**Babe? Sweetcakes? Ah- Princess!"**

**If you get it right, I would be very impressed.**

**Oh and thank you JessicA for writing a comment for my story under my name . you crazy person! **

**If you like teen titans and want to read a fanfiction about them, TheAuthoressAnonymous has a few with a few chapters (she's trying to finish) they are really good. **

**You see what I do for you JessicA.**

**I have been doing short chapters but next chapter will be longer!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------**

"_Are you okay?" A soft voice came._

_It was sweet like music. I looked up to see him. Metallica boy. His eyes filled with worry. That's when I knew. I knew it. I wanted it the most to be true. He was my Gothic Prince._

_---------------------------------------------------_

**EPOV**

I saw Gothic Princess crying. It worried me. She looked up at me with her eyes full of tears. I knew something happened. I clenched the wooden hall pass in my right hand. I tried not putting too much force so it wouldn't snap. Anger was one of the things I couldn't handle well. "Are you okay?" I repeated while going down on my knees.

"I'm fine…" She looked at me with the same face she had in my dream. I wanted to hold her and comfort her.

"Why should I believe that?" I questioned her. She wouldn't answer. "You are sitting here on the floor crying... I don't think your fine." Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down to the ground. Her doing that didn't help at all. I was starting to get thirsty. I knew I should have walked away but my feet wouldn't let me. I had to keep my mind off of the thirst… but how? "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, But I prefer Bella."

"Edward Cullen," I smiled trying to lighten up the mood. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked but she wouldn't answer again. "I'm sure you'll feel better. People say that if you hold stuff in it will burst out and not in a good way." This is very frustrating. If I could just read her mind it would be easier. Why couldn't I read her mind? I would have to talk to Carlisle about this. I turned my attention back to Bella and why she was crying.

"I just fell and hurt my foot," She lied.

I looked into her big brown eyes. I could tell she wasn't telling the truth. I wanted her to trust me. Of course if she knew the real me she would just… runaway. "You can trust me, Bella." I wanted her to be able to tell me what was on her mind. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tears started falling down her angelic face. Her mascara was running but she was still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "H-How can I trust someone I just met…" She must have muttered it to herself because if it were a normal human they would have been able to hear it. "I am tired of being here," She said out loud. I was bewildered. What did she mean by here. "Ever since my mom died people have hated me… I know it was my fault she died."

I wondered what happened. What made Bella feel like this? "What happened Bella?"

"My mom and me went shopping together one day. We were walking home crossing one of the streets. I was walking ahead of her. I was looking at the journal I got to write poems in. That's when I heard my mom scream 'Bella watch out'. I-it all went so fast. I turned and saw a car coming at me." Bella's tears were coming more. "Before I knew it my mom had pushed me out of the way and took the hit that was meant for me. I was in shock. The guy that crashed into her called 911." Bella's voice started to crack. "T-they said s-she died as soon as t-the car hit h-her." Bella put her hands up to her face and started crying more.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Its okay Bella. Its not your fault." I rubbed her back as she cried into my chest. "It was just her time to go and not yours. Your mom saved your life because she wanted you to live, be happy, and not to be alone." I pulled her away a little. Her scent was too strong. "Bella do you believe your alone?"

"I am alone. I have no friends. Everyone hates me."

"You have me Bella." I smiled as she looked into my eyes. "I will show you your not alone." Bella smiled and wiped her face. She stunned me. She had the most gorgeous smile. "I'll be your friend." I need to make Bella happy. Show her she has someone to lean on. I knew this was going to be hard but I couldn't help my self. "Fifth period is about to end. What is your sixth period?" I asked her as we stood up.

"I have drama," Bella said bitting her lip.

"Really," I smiled. "I guess I'll see you there then."

"You have drama sixth period?"

"Yes… What? Are you shocked?" Bella smiled as I said that. "Later, Bella." I walked away from Bella walking back to a very angry Spanish teacher. I got to her class right when the bell rang.

_Dude, Why do you look so happy, Emmett thought._

I ignored him, grabbed my stuff, and went to sixth period where my Princess was waiting for me.

Bella was sitting close to the back of the theater. I walked over and sat next to her. She looked surprised at first but then she gave me her smile again. "Hey," She said.

"Hey."

"Okay Class get into pairs and get to know each other," Mr. Gomez instructed.

"So Cullen," I turned and looked at Bella as she said my name. "You know some about me. Now its my turn to know some about you."

I smiled. "Okay, Swan. Where should I start?"


	6. Edward Cullen

Chapter Four: Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay! Three people got it right. Try this one. It is from a show. If you get it right, I love you.**

"**Break break break dance. Break break break dance."**

**I thank the people who review my story. They are all nice comments! -_- I hope it stays like that.**

**Damn. School tomorrow! I hope it goes by fast like it has been doing. **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_So Cullen," I turned and looked at Bella as she said my name. "You know some about me. Now its my turn to know some about you."_

_I smiled. "Okay, Swan. Where should I start?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**BPOV**

I smiled at him. I don't remember smiling this much since mom died. It felt right. "The people you sit at lunch with, who are they?

"They are my brother and sisters."

I was bewildered. "But they seem like they are going out." Edward smiled when I said this. His smile always seems to take my breath away.

"All of us are adopted. Carlisle and Esme wanted children, but they couldn't have any so they adopted us." Edward looked at the teacher who was watching everyone. "Carlisle was there for me when my real mom died."

"How long ago was it that she died?"

Edward looked into my eyes. I felt like he was reaching into my soul. "Too long . . . I really don't remember it."

I looked down at my combat boots. I felt sorry for him. "I, I'm sorry to hear that," I said while looking back up at him.

"Don't worry." Edward did a little smile that made my heart skip a beat. "Enough about sad stuff. What is the best thing that has happened to you Bella?"

I thought about it for a moment. Of course I knew what the best thing that has ever happened to me was. I just … think it's embarrassing to say. I took a deep breath. "I met you." I looked at him. He seemed surprised or shocked. Maybe both. I blushed. He looked away.

"Bella…"

I knew I should not have said that. " I-"

"I'm glad I met you Bella." He turned back to face me. "Whom do you live with?"

He changed the subject to a worse one. "Charlie, My dad." I didn't like talking about him. He was one of the worse types of person. Everyone believes what he says, all because he is a cop. People think he doesn't do anything wrong because of that reason. I . . . I wish my mom were still alive. If she were here, none of this would have happened. There was only one thing though. I know if this had not happened I would have not met Edward.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of this nightmare. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Edward started at me for a little before answering. "What were you thinking of?"

I turned away from his hypnotizing eyes. "Don't worry about that. It was nothing."

I knew Edward didn't like that I wasn't telling him. He kept on telling me to tell him for like ten minutes. He was very stubborn. He finally let it go though . . . not completely. I think.

Edward asked me questions like what are my favorite colors, movies, books, and stuff like that. I found out a lot about him too. His favorite color was blue, He liked horror movies, and his favorite book was Everlost. "What is your favorite creature?" I asked him.

"What type of creature? Like werewolves or fairies or mermaids? Or like the lake monster and stuff like that?" Edward asked me.

"I guess which ever."

"I guess I would have to say Vampires."

I gasped at that. I loved vampires. They were the best, with their fangs! "I love vampires!"

Edward smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Vampires can totally kick werewolf butt!"

"I know what you mean. I hate werewolves. They're mutts." **(Sorry Jacob and Werewolf fans. Even though I like them too, but I like vampires more. Sorry.) **

I smiled at Edward. He really was just like me! We both loved and hated almost the same things. "I can't wait for that new movie to come out. The one about how a vampire and a human fall in love." I looked at Edward and he was staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He told me as he got up and left.

For a second I thought nothing could ruin my day now, but that was just until remembered whom I was returning home to. How am I going to face my dad? He was away yesterday on a project at the police station. I was sure he was coming home today. I sighed. I have to hurry home and make dinner. I can't make him mad. I ran to my car. Thankfully not tripping.

I reached home within fifteen minutes. I quickly changed and started to make the food. I decided to make his favorite, fish with rice and beans. I never really liked it but he did and that's all that mattered. I grabbed the fish out of the freezer putting it into the microwave trying to defrost it quicker.

I finished dinner as soon as Charlie had walked through the door.

"Hello Bells." He said as he sat at the table waiting for his dinner.

When he calls me Bells that's a good sign, if he calls me by my full name that's when I should be scared. I carefully brought his dinner to him and brought my own. I thanked god that I did not trip like the last time.

"I'm having company over tomorrow. I want it to be a good dinner so make something fancy."

"Who is coming over?"

"The Black family and the Cullen's family."

I nearly fell out of my chair. Did he say Cullen? Edward was coming here! "Why are they coming?"

"I have business to discuss with them."

"Here have my food. I'm not hungry anymore." I got up, went to my room, and sat on my bed shocked. Edward was coming here. What if my dad got mad at me and he finds out what I was hiding? This doesn't sound good. What should I do? I know I am going to mess up! Edward will find out my secret and hate me. What should I do, I repeated to myself. I groaned waiting for an answer.


	7. After School Trouble

Chapter Five: After School trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Brittz303 you keep getting every line. You are really good. I am going to stop with that though.**

**This is the song I listened to while writing this chapter.**

**I miss you – By Avril Lavigne **

**Sorry Jacob fans but in my story you won't like the way he is. 0.0 I will this chapter in Edward's POV and Bella's POV. **

_**='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'=**_

"_Here have my food. I'm not hungry anymore." I got up, went to my room, and sat on my bed shocked. Edward was coming here. What if my dad got mad at me and he finds out what I was hiding? This doesn't sound good. What should I do? I know I am going to mess up! Edward will find out my secret and hate me. What should I do, I repeated to myself. I groaned waiting for an answer. _

_='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'=='w'= ='w'= ='w'=_

**BPOV**

I was starting to regret coming to school today. First period wasn't a bother; the only thing about that period is that I have to write a poem about a person I admire. Second period was worse. I am really good at science, but the only thing on my mind was that Edward was coming over. I got an F on my test because of that. There was no way I could let my father see that grade. I would be killed if he did. Third was not great… but it was okay. NOT. I got send to the nurse for an ice pack. I was so lost thinking about you know who and you know where that person will be today after school, that I got hit in the face with a basketball. Government was slightly better. The teacher fell asleep during the whole class with out yelling, "Did you hear that!" every ten minutes. If this day keeps going like this I know something bad will happen at my house.

Lunch. I sat at the table, Once again, by myself. I opened my binder and decided to start writing my poem.

_My heartbeats,_

_Every time we meet._

_You help me when I'm down,_

_Because I have a frown._

It wasn't coming out good. I crumbled the paper and threw it into the garbage next to my table.

_My heartbeats,_

_Every time we meet._

_Your smile brings joy_

_Just like a little toy._

_When I look into you eyes,_

_In my stomach flows a butterfly._

_Every day I wait,_

_Thinking is this fate?_

_Can this really happen to me,_

_Is this how it's suppose to be?_

_Sometimes I think,_

_Inside is this other link._

_Like there is something he is hiding,_

_Something I find worth finding._

Yeah. That sounded better.

"Hello," A voice came from behind me.

I knew who it was of course. I could recognize that voice with my eyes closed. It was Edward. "Hey."

"What are you writing?" He asked while looking down at the paper.

I closed my notebook real quick hoping he didn't read it. "I have to write a poem for my first period." I watched him as he went around the table and sat down in front of me.

He smiled in a teasing way. "You won't let me read it?"

I blushed just thinking about how he would react if I told him the poem was about him. "I'm not done," I said. "Besides its too embarrassing." He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and looked at his brother and sisters. "Is there something wrong?"

"No . . . well, Kinda. We're just really stressed over something," He said while looking back at me. "We have to go over to Charlie's house today."

I started to worry again. "What's wrong with that?" I asked.

His eyes showed hatred, but I knew it was not toward me. "It's complicated." I looked at his family. The short pixie one looked back at me and smiled. I turned back to Edward while he spoke again. "We just have . . . issues with the Black family."

I looked down at the table. "Me too," I muttered to myself. "What kind of issues?" I asked while looking back up into Edwards eyes. His eyes. They were not topaz like yesterday. They were a more deep color? Onyx... maybe.

"You ask a lot of questions. You know that right?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better." I smiled at him.

His eyes darted to his family then back to me. "They just think that we have been going on their property."

I was confused. Who cared about that? They always came on my property. Why couldn't the Cullens go on theirs?

"I really don't understand that? Why can't you go? Can you go to the beach?"

"No. No we can't." He looked down at my notebook. "Our families have never got along." I opened my mouth to ask why but the bell rang. "Bye Bella. See you in sixth period." He got up and left with his family.

Fifth period. I hate it! Mike was sitting next to me and started saying shit again. It took me all I had to not run out of the class room. To take my mind off Mike and the stupid teacher, I opened my notebook and finished what I started.

_My heartbeats,_

_Every time we meet._

_Your smile brings joy_

_Just like a little toy._

_When I look into you eyes,_

_In my stomach flows a butterfly._

_Every day I wait,_

_Thinking is this fate?_

_Can this really happen to me,_

_Is this how it's suppose to be?_

_Sometimes I think,_

_Inside is this other link._

_Like there is something he is hiding,_

_Something I find worth finding._

_Ever since I met him on that day,_

_My thoughts have been turned another way._

_I don't think about being alone,_

_I think about him and these feelings that are unknown._

**(This poem is by me.)**

I smiled at what I had just written. It made me feel all tingly inside. At the bottom of the page I but B+E.

The bell rang and as I closed my binder Mike ripped the poem out. "Hey!" I stood up.

"What is this a love note? Did Bella find her prince charming?" He teased me. Not in that cute way that Edward does sometimes. He did it in the mean way. "My heartbeats, Every time we meet."

"Stop Mike!" He wouldn't listen to me. He ran out of the class room. I grabbed my stuff and ran after him. "Mike!" I screamed while running after him trying to dodge people and not trip.

"Your smile brings joy, Just like a little toy!" He yelled. Then he said in a romantic but mean way, "When I look into your eyes, In my stomach flows a butterfly." He stopped running. We were probably in front of his class. I went over to him gasping for air and ripped my paper out of his hands. "B+E? Could it be Eden? Eric? Or maybe Edward?" I just glared at him. Then the bell rang. "Bye Bella. By the way, the theater is on the other side of the school." He walked into his class.

He was evil. I ran to the theater and explained to my teacher that I got "lost". I went at sat next to Edward. I couldn't help but think about what mike said. I knew I had a crush on Edward, but loved him? I wasn't so sure about that.

"Students come up stage and choose a partner."

Of course me and Eward were partners. "Do you like drama, Edward?"

"Yes I really do, But I would rather be in band." He looked at me with a sudden panic. "Not that I don't want to have a class with you. I just really like playing piano."

"Don't worry I understand." I listened to the teacher as he explained what he wanted us to do. He wanted us hold our partners hands and look at each other in the eyes. Say what! I mean I always look into his eyes, but hold his hand too! Is this teacher crazy! I looked at Edward and he seemed to be hesitating whether to take my hands or not. I had this sudden emotion in me that I wanted to touch Edward. I wanted to feel him close to me. I took his hands in mine. I felt him stiffen. His hands were freezing, but I couldn't let go. I loved how it felt to have his hands in mine. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me. He finally relaxed and when he did,he smiled. After that moment. . . I knew I was madly in love with Edward. Even though we only met yesterday. Is this weird or what?

When the bell rang Edward said his goodbyes and how much he didn't want to go and left. When I went home I started to make spaghetti. It was the most fancy thing I could make. I also knew we wore sitting outside, because I knew 11 people could not fit in a 4 people table. I ran to my room and looked for something nice in my closet. I wanted to dress nice for Edward. I found my best dress and put it on (On profile). I couldn't wait

I heard my dad walk in. I also heard other voices. I instantly knew who. The Black family. I never really liked them. Just like my father, they too were bad people. I went down stairs to say hi, because if I didn't my father would get mad. I saw Jacob first. He made my stomach flop. Not in the butterfly way like with Edward. It felt like claws scratching telling me to get out of there. I turned away trying to decide if I should go back. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella." Jacob said as I turned to face him.

I looked at him feeling that thing in my stomach again. I wanted to scream. His hand went down my arm and held my hand. The hand that held Edwards not to long ago. I wanted Edward. He grabbed my other hand and pushed me against the wall with both of my hands above my head. He came forward smirking evilly. I didn't like him being this close, so I did something to defend my self. I knew I would get in trouble for it. I moved my head and bit his arm really hard. He yelped and next thing I knew I was on the ground with my cheek burning. I looked up and saw my father and Sam looking at me. But in less a minute they turned and went back to their game. Jacob joined then too. Leaving me on the floor alone. Alone. Edward flashed in my mind. "No. I'm not alone." I said to my self. I got up and went to the bathroom to look at my cheek. It was red and already Turing black and blue. I sighed when I heard the door bell ring and my dad answered it saying Hello to the Cullens.

I ran down the stairs bumping into someone. Their arm held me from falling to the floor. I look up and saw that it was Edward. He smiled and said my name. I thought I was going to die, but of course that didn't really happen. Instead of looking at my eyes he was looking at my cheek and didn't say my name. His eyes showed worry, anger, and sadness. I took a step back. In doing so, he let go of me. "Edward."

"Bella."

Charlie looked over at me and came next to me. "This is my daughter, Bella."

The older blond guy who I presume was Carlisle. "Hello Bella. I am Carlisle. This is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett,

Rosalie, and you know Eward." He pointed out everybody.

"Hello!" I said happily.

"Lets go have a talk on the sofa. If you want the kids can go outside."

"Yes, thats a great idea." Carlisle said. With that said the five siblings, Jacob, and me went out side.

I sat on the swing. I had a swing set in my back yard. Edward came and sat next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was gorgeous in the moon light. He was wearing a nice black button up shirt with the the first two buttons undone. He had on the same pair of jeans as before and he had combat boots on. I looked down at my outfit I had my dress and combat boots on too. He said my name and I looked at him.

"What happened to your cheek?"

I couldn't speak. I felt like something was caught in my throat. He looked at Jacob then back at me. A part of me wanted to tell him the truth, But the other side knew what would happen if I do. "I fell off the bed while I was taking a nap and hit my cheek against the nightstand." I lied. I think he could tell I was too. He was looking into my eyes. I felt my stomach flop like a butterfly was flowing in there.

"How come you didn't tell me your father was Charlie?"

"You didn't asked." I smiled and he smiled back, but it quickly left. He was looking at my cheek again. He reached out with his hand and put it gently on my cheek. It felt really good. His hand was still cold. I put my hand over his and closed my eyes. I heard him let out a deep breath.

"We will be having dinner now," I heard Charlie say.

Edward took his hand away from my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw him standing waiting for me to get up. I got up and walked with him to the table.

The Cullens hardly touched their food and there was a intense atmosphere at the table. It felt like you had 100 pounds on your shoulders.

"What? Not hungry Cullens?" Jacob said to them and each one of them sent him a glare.

I had to admit. I did too. Even though I didn't get why he said that, I thought it was rude. When dinner was done and they were all leaving. Edward came up to me and looked into my brown eyes again. "Bye, See you in school."

I smiled at him and did something that I thought I would never do. I hugged him. At first he was tense but then he relaxed an hugged me back. When he was walking out the door, he stared at my dad for a couple of seconds with a confused look on his face, but then he walked out. I was about to go to my room when my dad spoke.

"Isabella, stay here."

I was shot with fear. I looked outside as my dad was closing the door. I saw Edward look at me. He stared at me like he was trying to figure something out. My dad closed the door all the way. I wondered if Edward had got what my eyes were trying to say to him. Don't leave Edward. I didn't want him to leave. I'm so scared. By the time the cars have left our property, I was already on the floor covering my head waiting for the pain.

**='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= ='w'= **

**(Innocently looks at review button)**

**I worked so hard on this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Do you guys think it is a good Idea for me to do this chapter in Edwards point of view? **

**I'm also writing another story chapter 1 should come out soon (Twilight fanfic).**

**I will be updating both stories every week or in a few days, it depends on the chapter (Never over a week unless something big comes up).**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. After School Trouble 2

Chapter Six: After School trouble 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I just noticed something on the bus when I came home from school. The only person with a seat belt on the bus is the driver... uhhh I would pretty much like to live too thank you.**

**The song this time is! (drum roll)**

**I say a little prayer for you - By (I don't know, lets just say...) Cast**

**This is Edwards POV. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cough) Sorry. I am hyper right now.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Before this was Bella's POV._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
_

**EPOV**

Today was not the best day for my family and me. We were walking to lunch more louder then ever. I think my head was about to explode with all their thoughts. Could they stop yelling for two minutes?

"Those stupid werewolves!" Rose was the most pissed. _I swear I'll rip their heads off, _She thought angrily.

They were all pretty much like that. However, I did have to agree with them. Why the heck would the werewolves think that we went on their property? Those stupid mutts.

_Why would they think we were on their property, _Alice thought.

_Do they even have any evidence,_ Jasper thought_._

_I'll kick some werewolf butt!, _Emmett thought.

I swear he was such a kid at times. I walked into the lunch room. I saw Bella siting alone at a table. I smiled. Just seeing he made me happy. "I'm going to sit with Bella." I ignored my families thoughts and walked up to her. "Hello."

"Hey," She said

"What are you writing?" I asked while looking down at her paper. She closed it real quick but my vampire eyes had caught it before she closed it.

"I have to write a poem for my first period."

As I walked around the table to sit down in front of her, I was thinking about the poem. Was it about me? I don't know, but if it is I have some problems now. I tried reading her mind again but nothing. I smiled at her in a teasing way. Humans fall for it, But Bella was different. "You won't let me read it?" She blushed making my mouth water with venom.

"I'm not done," She said. "Besides its too embarrassing."

I was about to ask Bella why. That was until Rose said something. I turned and looked at my family.

_He's really close to her, _Rose thought, _I swear I don't know which to be really angry at. Edward with a human or the werewolves. _

_Eward and Bella! They are so cute. I want to take Bella shopping, _Alice thought.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No... well, kinda. We're just really stressed over something," I said while looking back at her brown eyes. "We have to go over to Charlie's house today."

She started to look worried. "What's wrong with that?"

I couldn't help but feel hated toward the werewolves. I have always hated them but not as much as I do now. "It's complicated." Bella looked at the table were my family was sitting. Alice smiled at her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Alice started thinking of clothing Bella would look good in. Bella looked back at me and I continued to talk. "We just have ... issues with the Black family."

Bella looked down at the table muttering, once again, too low for a human to hear. "Me too," she muttered. Which hit be by surprise. "What kinds of issues?" She said while looking into my eyes. She was kinda bewildered.

"You ask a lot of questions. You know that right?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better." She smiled.

Rose went off with what she said. I wish Rose could shut up! "They just think that we have been on their property."

"I really don't understand that? Why can't you go? Can you go to the beach?"

"No. No we can't." I looked down at her notebook. Once again thinking if that poem was about me. "Our families have never got along." The bell rang a few seconds after I said that. "Bye Bella. See you in sixth period." I got up and left with my family. Emmett and Jasper was talking about the new game that was coming out. Alice was excited and Rose was pissed of at me more than the werewolves.

Emmett sat next to me during Spanish. He started passing notes.

_Dude, Rose is so angry. She thinks your going to tell Bella what we really are._

_**I will not tell Bella. If I did tell her she would run off screaming.**_

_Yeah. You look very pissed._

_**Shouldn't you be too. The stupid mutts are being stupid.**_

_Like always. I know! I will tell you a joke to make you laugh._

_**Oh boy.**_

**(I totally found this online. It made me laugh)**

_A game warden was driving down the road when he came upon a young boy carrying a wild turkey under his arm. _

_He stopped and asked the boy, "Where did you get that turkey?"  
_

_The boy replied, "What turkey?"_

_The game warden said, "That turkey you're carrying under your arm."_

_The boy looks down and said, "Well, lookee here, a turkey done roosted under my arm!"_

_The game warden said, "Now look, you know turkey season is closed, so whatever you do to that turkey, I'm going to do to you. If you break his leg, I'm gonna break your leg. If you break his wing, I'll break your arm. Whatever you do to him, I'll do to you. So, what are you gonna do with him?"_

_The little boy said, "I guess I'll just kiss his ass and let him go!"  
_

_**You are an idiot.**_

You have to admit. It is funny! How about this one. _A dumb blonde was really tired of being made fun of, so she decided to have her hair changed so she would look like a brunette._

_When she had brown hair, she decided to take a drive in the country._

_After she had been driving for a while, she saw a farmer and a flock of sheep and thought, _

_"Oh! Those sheep are so adorable!"_

_She got out and walked over to the farmer and said, _

_"If I can guess how many sheep you have, can I take one home?"_

_The farmer, being a bit of a gambler himself, said she could have a try._

_The blonde looked at the flock and guessed, "157."_

_The farmer was amazed - she was right! So the blonde, (who looked like a brunette), picked one out and got back into her car._

_Before she left, farmer walked up to her and said. _

_"If I can guess the real color of your hair, can I have my dog back?"_

_**hehe.**_

_See I made you laugh._

_**Only because you told a blonde joke and Rose is blonde.**_

_You are a mean dude._

I crumbled up the paper when the bell had rung. Emmett went off to find Rose and go to their six period. I went to Drama and Bella wasn't there. She came in three minutes later saying she got lost. She came and sat next to me. Even though a second later we had to get up and pick a partner. Which was of course was Bella.

"Do you like drama, Edward?"

Such an odd question. "Yes I really do, But I would rather be in band." I started to panic thinking that maybe she thought I didn't want to be with her. "Not that I don't want to have a class with you. I just really like piano." Does she understand? I am totally an idiot.

"Don't worry I understand."

After five minutes I have just realized the teacher is crazy. He wanted me to hold hands with Bella. The cold monster vampire with the warm fragile human. Thus this idea could not be good. Should I take her hands? No I shouldn't. Ah, but maybe I should? No I can't. My thoughts were shattered when I felt Bella grab my hands. I stiffened Her hands were warm. I could feel the heat. "So warm," I muttered low, so that no human can hear me. "But easily breakable." I looked down at her, Relaxed my muscles, and smiled.

I said my goodbyes and left when the bell had rung. When my family and me got home I hugged Esme and walked up to my room to change. All I did was change my shirt to a black button up shirt. I went to the piano room and started playing Esme's song.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" Esme came up to me after I finished playing.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Rose told me about this human girl."

I sighed in frustration. "Her name is Bella."

"Well I heard you two, You and Bella, are awfully close."

"Yes."

"Do you like her Edward?"

I didn't speak. I only met her like yesterday, But... "No, I don't like her. I love her. I don't know why I do! I only met her yesterday in real life."

"In real life?"

"I had a dream about her before I met her."

"Oh I see. . . Edward there are such things as love at first sight, you know?"

"I know. I have been looking for someone all my life and I think I found that somebody. But I don't want her to run away! Once I tell her what I am she will just run off screaming and hate me for the rest of her life."

"Edward you don't-"

"Yes I do know that!" I realized how loud my voice got and lowered it. "I know it will happen."

"So what are you going to do Edward?"

"I will be with her until we leave. Which I know is soon. I won't ever have to see her again." It was so hard to get the last part out. I heard Carlisle say we were leaving. I went down stairs.

Charlie's house was okay. It was kinda small. When we rang the door bell Charlie answered and we smelled the mutts. It was sickening. I heard steps from the stairs. I caught the person before they fell. The smell hit me and I knew who it was. It was Bella. I looked at her and the first thing I saw wasn't her brown eyes. It was a red, black and blue mark on her cheek like if she had got smacked. I was worried about what happened, angry at who did this, and sad that she got hurt. I wanted to kill whoever did this to her. Bella stepped back and I released her.

"Edward."

"Bella."

Charlie then came and started talking. All us 'kids' went into the back yard. Bella went and sat on the swings. I went over there and sat next to her. She looked very pretty in her dress. I tried taking my mind off her cheek but it didn't work. "Bella." She looked at me and I proceeded. "What happened to your cheek?" She was silent.

_She better not tell him it was me, _Jacob thought.

I looked at him then back at Bella. I knew Jacob did it but I wanted her to tell me the truth. Instead she lied about it. Something about hitting it against the night table. I decided to let it go. "How come you didn't tell me your father was Charlie?"

"You didn't ask." She smiled.

I smiled back, but it disappeared quickly. I was looking at the big black and blue spot on her cheek. God. I really wanted to kill that guy. I reached out my hand and put it very gently on her cheek. I felt her warmness flow into my hand. She put her hand on mine and closed her eyes. My hand felt really warm. I let out deep breath. I wanted to kiss her and she made it really hard when we had to go eat dinner. Yuck. Human food.

"What? Not hungry Cullens?" Jacob said.

_Lets kill him, _Rose and Emmett thought the same thing.

The rest of my family just glared and to my surprise so did Bella. When we had to leave, which I didn't want to, I told Bella I would see her in school. Again to my surprise, which Bella was giving me a lot today, she hugged me before I left. I didn't want to leave after that but I knew I had to. I started walking out the door.

_I'm going to have to teach her a lesson, _Charlie thought.

His thought confused me as I walked out the door. I went and sat in the driver side of the car. I stared at Bella. She looked like she was so scared. What could that mean? I put the car into reverse, backed out and drove home. Wondering why Bella had that look. A look that was saying something. Saying, Don't leave me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Review if you want to! ^^**

**I will try to put the next chapter on today since this is just Edwards POV. **

**Next Chapter is called The Truth, In Edwards POV.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**I have to go learn my lines for the school play I'm in.**

**Bye Bye**

**-Mistress_Nyuu- **


	9. The Truth

Chapter Seven: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I might add characters soon to make the story longer or else it will end soon.**

**Twilight is coming out the 20th. Yay!**

**If you read the 1st chapter of my other story and think "This is odd". (cough) JessicA (Cough). Don't worry because that's what a write when I am bored in English, but I hope you guys will like it.**

**They only thing I changed about the vampires is that they can sleep. I did that ... well you'll know why soon.**

**What I listened to while writing this was my sister playing Fatal Frame 2**

**This is a very short chapter. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**EPOV**

I went right to bed when we came home. I wanted to see Bella as soon as possible...

_I was in that house again. Only now do I recognize the house. It was Bella's. I walked into Bella's room, or what I thought was her room. Bella was laying on her bed facing the wall. I walked up to her with my hand reached out to turn her, but something was wrong. I lowered my hand and walked backwards till I hit the door. Something was wrong. Very wrong. What could have happened?_

I sat up on my bed. It was 6:00 in the morning. School starts at 7:45. We got to school and went to our classes. I couldn't wait to see Bella for two reasons. One I love her and two I felt something was wrong. I walked into my Math class sitting in the back with Alice.

_Edward, why do you look tense, _Alice thought.

I didn't answer her.

_Is it about Bella? I saw you guys on the swing! It was so cute!_

"Alice, please just stay out of my business."

"What happened Edward? You know I am here to help." _And take Bella shopping one day!_

"I just don't have a good feeling."

"About what?"

"Bella. I feel something is wrong."

Alice had a vision of Bella and me smiling, holding hands, and laughing.

"I don't see anything Edward, Just happiness."

The rest of the day went slow. Bella wasn't in lunch today. Which made me more worried. I heard in Mike Newtons thoughts about Bella being absent. I was filled with anger, sadness, and worry. But most important I was feeling frightened. Why was Bella not here today? If my dead heart could beat it would burst right now.

Bella left me alone in sixth period. I had to be partners with Jessica. God she annoyed me. We were doing the painting mirror exercises. I pretended not to notice what she had been 'painting'. Once that part was over she told me if I noticed what she had been painting. I said no even though I did. She was saying she love me and wanted to go out. It made me gag. This was the first time I ever talked to her and she asked me that! There was only one person who I would ever go out with and that was Bella. I was so glad when the bell rang. I ran out of the school thinking of Bella. I gave Alice the keys to my car and ran to Bella's house. I went opened her window and went in. She was laying down in the same way as my dream. I walked up to her slowly. Slower than human pace. I took a deep breath. Which wasn't a good idea. Her sent was really strong here. I sat next to her on the bed whispering her name. I turned her to me. I saw the most shocking thing of my life. Everything suddenly turned black with rage.

I ran from Bella's house filled with anger. I went to my backyard. I grabbed a tree and threw it to another one, breaking them both in half. I got another one and threw it again. This time it just hit the ground. I grabbed another one, turned around out of anger, and was about to throw it. I stopped when I saw my family watching me with wide eyes. I unclenched the tree and let it fall right next to me. I heard their thoughts they were all worried. Even Rose was. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. I soon felt someone hug me. It was Esme. "Edward, Alice told us what you saw when you went to Bella's house," She said sweetly. "Let's go talk about it in the house." She helped me up and we all went inside the house. I told them about my dream and what happened when I went to Bella's house.

"Do you think Charlie is abusing his own daughter?" Carlisle questioned.

"It could have been that stupid mutt," Emmett complained really wanting to beat the crap out of the werewolves.

"No. It can't be," Rose said.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"Because," I explained, "They left the same time we did."

"Edward, Bella needs to report this." Carlisle looked at me as he said this.

"I know. I just hope she will."

"Edward, you should tell Bella the truth," Esme said.

"What? That I sneaked into her home and saw her unconscious with cuts and bruises all over her," I said sarcastically.

"No. That you know what is going on with her and her father... Then you should tell her the truth."

She didn't mean... did she? "No. I am not telling her what I am."

"Edward, its only fair. You know her secret now she gets to know yours."

"Are you crazy he is not telling her!" Rose got angry and stood up. "Our family will be ruined."

"Rose," Carlisle said sternly, "Edward gets to deiced."

"WHAT!" Rose yelled and ran up to her room. "This is stupid!" Emmett chased after her.

"Are you sure? What if she tells people?" I asked him.

"If she tells we will move out of forks. We won't let this ruin our family Edward. But its time for you to grow up. You found someone you love. Even if you haven't known her for a while, if she doesn't care what you are Edward, we know you will be happy. That's what all of us want. We want you to be happy and not be alone anymore. So we don't care if you tell her, Edward."

My family have cared for me so much. Even though they have given me so much, I still want more. I want Bella. "Okay. I'll see." Carlisle and the rest of them smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. What if Bella didn't care? They only thing I knew is that her decision would change my life forever.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Next Chapter will be Secrets in Bella's Pov.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Mistress_Nyuu- **


	10. Secrets

Chapter Eight: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would be the best person in the world!**

**What I listened to while writing is my sister playing Fatal Frame again. **

**Look JessicA Bella's Pov! She is most likely doing a happy dance right now.**

**I deleted my other story. I wrote the second chapter today, but when I reread what I wrote I just kept thinking, "Wow this is very very weird." So I stopped. **

**The thing that keeps me writing is peoples reviews. I wasn't going to finish this story. After I moved and everything I wasn't going to continue, but I went online and read what reviews I had and people said they really liked it. I got so excited I started to continue and I am happy I did. Thank you! I feel like I am going to cry with this happy moment.**

**This will be the first fanfiction I finish out of all the ones I have (They are just not posted up). This is my first Twilight fanfic though.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BPOV**

I sat up on my bed. Every place on me ached. I winced when I got on my feet. I looked at the clock it said 7:00. How long was I out this time? I walked over to my closet, got my clothing and went to the bathroom.

I looked horrible. It was worse than the times before. I couldn't even remember why he was so angry. I put on a baggy long sleeve shirt, baggy pants, converse, and fingerless gloves. I couldn't wear anything that was tight or else it would hurt. I looked at my face in the mirror. I had the big black and blue mark on my cheek. I also had a little cut on my forehead. I left my hair down hoping that maybe, just maybe, no one would notice. I hope to god Edward doesn't.

I went down stairs and looked at the calender. "No!" I missed a day at school. I hope Edward is not worried. I got the keys to my truck, walked to the car, opened the door, and sat in. I winced at the pain. Damn it!

Getting to class was hard. I gave my teacher the slip and sat down wincing. The kid next to me was staring at me. "What?" I hissed. His eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the teacher. I looked at the teacher and he was writing something on the board.

"Today is a special day. We will be writing a poem on what you thing about child abuse," The teacher said as he finished writing what he said on the board.

My heart was pounding as he was talking about child abuse. Was this just a coincidence? My heart started to beat more. I started breathing heavily. I raised my hand. "I don't feel well," I said and ran out as fast as I can and in great pain.

I ran to my locker and sat down in front of it. I didn't like this at all. I put my head in my hands thinking of what I should do. I can't believe I walked out of class. I sat there for what I felt like was five minutes. Five long painful minutes. I heard foot steps. They came and stopped right in front of me. The only thing I could think of was, please don't let it be Edward. Oh god don't let it be. I looked at the shoes and it was high heels. Edward would not wear that. I looked up and was shocked. It was Alice. She was looking at me.

"Bella?"

"H-hi." I tried to smile.

"Why are you on the ground?"

Damn. First Edward found me on the ground once and now Alice. Who was next Emmett? "Inspecting the floor." Inspecting the floor? I could not believe I said that.

"How is that working out?" She asked.

"Its dirty." Man did I come up with a stupid reason. Inspecting the floor? I could have said I was meditating. "How's it up there?"

She smiled. "Cleaner than were you are." She held out her hand. "Need help?"

I didn't want to be impolite so I took her off. Even though it hurt like hell. "Thanks."

"No problem. Is that a fashion statement your wearing?"

Oh god. What if she thinks I'm a weirdo for wearing this. "Yeah... don't be faggy, wear baggy." Oh god! I just said that didn't I?

She laughed. "You seem to really want to get that message out."

I must be looking like an idiot. "I better get going."

"Yeah. I'll tell Edward I saw you." I stared at her. "He's really worried about you."

"Why? Why would he be worried about me?"

"He ... Never mind!" She smiled. "I'll see you again Bella. Real soon."

She walked away leaving me confused and happy. Also in pain, but that was fading away as I looked back at what she said. Edward was worried about me. That made me so happy. He was thinking about me! But I couldn't help but think back at what she said. She said she would see me real soon. What did she mean by that? I shrugged. Probably lunch. I went to the girls bathroom and stayed there till second period.

The rest of my classes flew by fast. I couldn't help but think about Edward. However, sometimes when I did think about him, I thought about how he would react if I told him what was wrong with me. Why I wasn't here yesterday. How come the Blacks treat me like that. I longed to share that with someone, but no one would ever understand. I'm not sure Edward would understand either.

I walked into the cafeteria to see Edward siting at the table. I sat in front of him. "Hey Edward."

He looked at me for a few seconds. "Hey Bella."

I saw him smile a little tiny smile. It was really small though. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you come with me after school?"

I looked at his eyes. They were topaz again. "Sure." His smiled got a little bigger when I said that. I smiled back. It wasn't a forced smile like with Alice.

"Inspecting floors again?" He smiled at the joke.

I flushed. "How did you-"

"Alice told me. I have her for first."

"Oh."

"Does your cheek still hurt?"

"It's really black and blue but its okay. It should go away in a few days." I looked at him. He pushed his food toward me. "What?"

"Eat."

I smiled and took his pizza. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I just want you to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in a while." I saw anger in his eyes.

"Are you angry?"

"We'll talk about it later, Bella," he said.

"Lets talk about it now."

"No."

"Why!"

"Because it's not the right time."

I put the rest of his pizza back, got my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria. I heard Edward call my name. He called me a few times, but I just kept walking. I heard him following me. I felt his cold hand grab mine. It hurt but felt good at the same time. I stopped walking.

"Bella, please don't walk away again." He pleaded. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you the truth."

I looked at him. "The truth?"

"Yes. Just come with me."

"Where?"

"To my house. I'll tell you everything there."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I let him take me to his house. He was quiet the whole way there. It wasn't the uncomfortable silence either, It was the comfortable one. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other in my hand. I just remembered that I left school at lunch! I was skipping with Edward. How can my life rock and suck at the same time?

"Bella." I looked at him. "We're here."

This would have to been like the fifth time I looked like an idiot. I looked at his house. It was the most beautiful house I have ever seen. I didn't even notice Edward had my door opened, but when I did I got out. He held my hand and walked me into the house.

"Esme. Carlisle."

What! He wanted me to meet them again and while I look like this! I turned around to walk out the door, but Edward stopped me and turned me back around.

"Hello Bella," Esme said.

"Hi." Wasn't she going to ask why we aren't in school? Any normal parent would.

"Why aren't you two in school," Carlisle said.

Phew. Okay I got scared for a second there. For I second I thought his parents were not normal. "We...uh."

"I want to tell Bella the truth."

Esme and Carlisle looked at Edward. "You mean the secret?" Esme asked.

"Yes. About us and her."

Yay! He was going to tell me the truth. Wait? What about me? I looked at him as Carlisle spoke saying lets go to the living room.

In the living room. His parents were sitting across from Edward and me. Edward had his hand in mine. I Just kept staring at each of them hoping one would talk. I think Edward felt my discomfort and started talking.

"Bella, We um we...."

He couldn't get it out.

Carlisle talked for Edward. "We know what's going on between you and you father."

What? No! No. They can't know! I was panicking. "What do you- no you can't- there's nothing going-"

"Bella," Edward said. "Calm down and finish you sentences."

"What do you guys know?" I was confused. How did they know.

"We know that he is abusing you," Esme said.

Oh god, they knew the truth. They knew my secret. My heart was beating fast. I let go of Edwards hand and put my face in my hands. Damn it! I was about to cry.

"Bella." Edward spoke. "We think you should report it."

Report it? Ha sure. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I reported it once."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing they didn't believe me. Charlie told the people I fell down the stairs and they believed him. Everyone always believes him. All because he's a cop people think he won't do anything wrong."

"I'll go get Bella a glass of water. Carlisle come with me. That way Edward can talk to Bella alone." I watched as they left the room.

I looked at Edward. He was looking at me. "How did you find out?" Edward looked away not saying anything. "Your hiding something!" He looked at me with wide eyes. Most likely doing that because of my sudden out burst. "Tell me Edward. You promised!"

"Okay."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Charlie was abusing me!"

"I went to your house."

"My house?"

"And I saw you laying on the bed."

"How did you get into my house?" He didn't speak. "Edward!"

"Through your window!"

"Through my window!"

"Yes! I climbed up to your window and went through!" Now we were both yelling.

"Why! Why did you go through my window!"

"I like you Bella! I really like you! I have this need to protect you and comfort you. I wanted to be by your side. I was worried when you didn't come to school. I just couldn't take not seeing you for the whole day. So, I went to your house. Seeing you like that ... made me angry! I wanted to hurt your father. Even kill him if I could. I ... I want to be with you, Bella."

He said he liked me! He said he wanted to be with me! I felt all soft and fuzzy. "I like you too, Edward."

He smiled but it faded away quickly. "That's not the only thing Bella."

I looked at him puzzled. "What more do you have to say?"

"I will just come out with it." I watched him. He looked like he didn't wanna say it. "I-"

"Edward." He looked at me. "You don't have to say it if you want to."

He smiled. "I want to Bella. You deserve it." I wondered what he was going to tell me. "Don't freak out and say I'm crazy okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm a vampire."

I stared at him and he stared back. Was this a joke? "You." I was shocked but shook it off. I really didn't care about it. "I don't care what you are. I really don't. I just care that your here with me. Without you I would still be alone. I want to be with you, Edward."

"Bella." He smiled. It was the best smile I have ever seen. He hugged me. It hurt but I loved it. I hugged him back. "Thank you," He whispered in my ear.

**Yupp. I'm ending the chapter there. .**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review if you want to. I love reading them. **

**Till next time.**

**-Mistress_Nyuu- **


	11. Love is complicated

Chapter Nine: Love is complicated

**Woot! I am on chapter nine! I never thought this could happen. **

**Okay my friend totally thinks I'm weird for naming my pet chicken Squishy. I think its cute. He's fuzzy and looks Squishy. So Lucia don't be jealousy because Squishy is mine. You can have Pudding. **

**I listened to my sister playing fatal frame again. **

**If you have a question don't be afraid to ask. :)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Its been three months since I have been dating Edward. There are five things I am sure of since I met Edward. One is that vampires do exist. Second is that werewolves exist too, a.k.a the Black family. Third is that being Alice's barbie is not a good thing. It is painful. All that shopping and everything. Fourth is that when Edward and Emmett play fight ... back away. Far away!. The last one is that love is complicated when dating a vampire. Edward has never kissed me. I think he's scared to. I think . . . maybe . . . he thinks he's going to hurt me. We go on dates, hold hands, most of the time he comes at my house at night and sleeps next to me. He does that to make sure my dad doesn't do anything. Which I was so thankful for because my dad has only beaten me once since I began dating Edward. Thats the reason he sleeps at my house at night now.

I turned on the radio in my car. That's What You Get by Paramore was on. I love that song! I was driving to Edwards house. He had called me and told me to come over and it was Saturday, I went right away. I couldn't deny Edward. Once I reached his house. He was standing outside. I got out of my car and ran to him. He caught me before I tripped and fell. He started laughing as he caught me.

"In a hurry?" He smiled.

"Not anymore." I smiled back.

He grabbed my hand and took me into his house. Alice came running down.

"Bella!" She hugged me. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"What about Charlie?"

I felt Edward tense when he heard the name Charlie. "Well, since I'm always out now, he can't hurt me."

"Thats good." Alice said and left up stairs.

"So... what did you call me for," I asked.

"Do I have to have a reason?" He teased.

"Yes. Yes you do!"

He laughed. "I'm going to take you out."

He was not talking about _that_. I groaned. "No! I am not going to the school's Halloween dance!" I pouted. I hate dances. I am such a klutz when it comes to dancing.

"Come on Bella." I shook my head. "Please." I shook my head again. He pulled me close to him. "For me," He whispered into my ear.

I shivered in delight from him being so close and the sound of his voice. "F-fine."

He stepped away from me. I groaned and he laughed. "Alice is waiting for you."

"Fine!" I went up stairs to Alice's room. "Hey Alice!"

"Here's your costume." She handed me a dress that was so cute! It looked like I was a Gothic Princess. ( Dress is at . when you click on the picture it zooms so you can see it better). I put it on and Alice did my hair and make up. I wondered what Edward was going as. As long as I had him beside me, I knew I wasn't going to fall on my face.

After Alice was finished with me, I went down the stairs and saw Edward. I couldn't help but laugh. "A vampire? Isn't that like giving your self away?"

"Nope. Humans don't even believe in vampires, Most of them love them until they meet a real one. Thats when they run and scream."

"I didn't."

"Your different. Thats what I love about you." He kissed me on my cheek.

Just once can he kiss me on my lips! "Well its two so I'm guessing we're doing something else too, because the party starts at six."

"Yes. Lets go up stairs to my room and watch a movie while we wait."

I smiled. "Okay." He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I squeezed his hand like I always do. I get really excited with Edward. I mean he always takes me to different places and its just so amazing! He took me into his room. I saw the movie While You Were Sleeping was on (If you never seen it, watch it). I love that movie. I was so excited I let go of his hand and ran to the bed. Edward laughed. "This movie is so romantic! I love it."

"I know," Edward said while sitting next to me on the bed. "Thats why I picked it." He grabbed my hand and played the movie. I moved close to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and laid his head on mine gently. I loved when he would do this. By this I mean putting on a movie and watching it together.

We were at the part where Peter (The guy in the movie) woke up. I took my hand out of his and put my arms around him. He looked at me questioningly. I smiled. "Edward? If I fell into a coma, would you love my sister instead of me?"

He laughed. "You don't have a sister."

"If I did?"

"No, I would be sitting next to you day and night trying to help you. I would not hang out with your 'sister'" I laughed at that. "What made you ask that question?"

"Just thinking about the movie and such."

We watched the rest of the movie. Edward turned off the movie, put his hands around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I kissed him real quick on the neck. He breathed in deeply. I saw him look at the door then at me. "Alice is wanting you to go down to her room."

"Why?" I asked.

He smirked. "To fix your lip stick."

I smiled as I looked at his neck and saw my kiss mark there. I laughed.. "Okay!" He let go of me and I went off to Alice. I wish I could have stayed with Edward. I think he was about to kiss me. I went to Alice who had the black lip stick out already. I smiled. When she finished putting the lip stick on, I grabbed her hand. "Can I talk to you somewhere Edward can't here us or your thoughts."

Alice smiled. "Yes, but you know Edward is worried right now because you said that."

Oh boy. "Uhh, don't worry Edward its nothing! Girl talk!"

Alice giggled. "Come on." She tugged me out the door into the forest. Once we got were Alice thought was far enough she said, "Spill."

I breathed in. "Does Edward like me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He... He hasn't kissed me yet."

Alice look at me. "What!" I looked at her. She was shocked. "You mean he talks about you this much and he hasn't even kissed you yet!"

We sat there for a while. She kept asking me about what we did in the months we been dating. I told her all the places Edward took me and how wonderful they were. We went back and I ran to Edward and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Ready?"

"No. I hate dances."

"But, you'll be with me."

"That's the only good part."

He smiled and I looked at the others. Alice had changed into her costume. It was a pixie. Rose was a Juliet and Emmett was Romeo. Jasper was a fairy. He's costume made me laugh. "Oh be quite," He said. I laughed even harder. Rose just rolled her eyes and left with Emmett. I never got why she hated me. Edward took my hand and led me to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. A second later he was in the car.

"You look really amazing Bella," Edward smiled at me while saying it. It was quiet and he stared at me for a little. It was the perfect moment for a kiss! But Edward being Edward didn't kiss me! He just pulled the car in reverse then drove off (Not in reverse that would be freaky). Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I hope he knows what he's doing. I was going to be in a lot of trouble if I was going to dance. I squeezed Edwards hand and he looked at me with a smile that said everything was going to be okay. I felt some relief.


	12. The dance and Alice

Chapter Ten: The Dance and Alice

**Yay another chapter! **

**Spring break week is here! THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!! I was about to think it would never come! -Tears of joy- YES!**

**Sorry for acting over dramatic.  
**

**What I listened to while writing this was my sister playing the game again.**

**Whoa I almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Pffft I wish!  
**

**Thank heavens I remembered the disclaimer!  
**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_What happened before..._

"_You look really amazing Bella," Edward smiled at me while saying it. It was quiet and he stared at me for a little. It was the perfect moment for a kiss! But Edward being Edward didn't kiss me! He just pulled the car in reverse then drove off (Not in reverse that would be freaky). Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I hope he knows what he's doing. I was going to be in a lot of trouble if I was going to dance. I squeezed Edwards hand and he looked at me with a smile that said everything was going to be okay. I felt some relief._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**EPOV**

I held Bella's hand as I drove to the dance at our school. Alice and the others were driving behind us. I kept hearing Alice's thoughts which were starting to bug me.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it, _Alice thought.

She was obviously hiding something. I felt Bella squeeze my hand again. I looked over at her. She really didn't want to go to the dance. "Calm down Bella." I felt her calm down a little. "I won't ever let anything happen to you." Bella stared at me in a loving way.

_EDWARD, _Alice screamed in her mind_, We need to talk later!_

I looked back at the road, turned into the schools parking lot, and parked. Once we were in side people stared at us. I laughed because some of them were thinking about Jaspers costume. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked to the dance floor. "Edward," She complained. I just ignored her and pulled her close to me. We danced to the song Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. I kissed the top of her head. "Edward, Can we go sit down. I feel like I'm going to hurt someone when I'm dancing," She said.

I sighed. "Okay..." I took her hand and we went to one of the tables that were set up. I sat down pulling Bella down with me so she was sitting on my lap. "Whats up?"

"I'm scared that I will hurt someone."

"Bella you know I would never let that happen." I took out the fake fangs and kissed her cheek. "What did you talk to Alice about?" Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. Gosh that it was so annoying when she did that. I wish I could read her mind. "Bella..." I was losing my patients.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it Edward."

She got off of my lap and sat in the chair next to mine. I got up and looked at her. "I'm going to go talk to Alice. So if you want to tell me please do it now."

"Edward," she started whining.

"I'll be back Bella." I heard her whisper okay. I walked away to find Alice kissing Jasper. "Alice." Alice stopped and looked at me. I guess the look on my face showed what I wanted.

_Edward wants to talk about what happened earlier today, _She thought.

We went outside to talk about what happened. "What did Bella say to you."

She breathed in deeply. "I really shouldn't tell you." I looked at her knowing she was going to tell me. "She doesn't think you like her."

"_What?_" She didn't think that. Did she? "She knows I like her. How... no... what could have made her think I didn't like her."

Alice's eyes were wide. "What could have made her think that? _What? _You! You made her feel that way. She talked about how you never kissed her."

"I have kissed her."

"On the lips?"

"No..."

"Then!"

"I-" I took a deep breath. God why did it turn out like this? I was about to confess to Alice why I haven't kissed her. Well that was until my stubbornness got the best of me. "It's none of your business." I started to walk away from Alice, but she grabbed my arm and turned me back around to look at her.

"This is my business."

I started to get angry. "How is this _your_ business!"

"I'm helping my friend, who you love so much, to feel better about herself when shes around you." She stared at me while saying this. She was completely serious. "Bella..." She hesitated trying to come up with the best way to say it. "Bella thinks you don't like her. I heard her say about all the places you take her and how fun they are. She told me she had enjoyable times with you. You made her smile a lot, but she couldn't help but think if she was good enough for you."

"What," I said in angry but also confused voice. She thinks she's not good enough for me?! If anything it's the other way around. I turned my back from Alice slowly and walked back to Bella. Bella was sitting on the chair looking at her shoes. "Is the floor that interesting?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." We stared at each other for a while. Her chocolate color brown eyes filled with wonder and love. It made my frozen heart feel like it was going to start beating again. I heard the song I Miss You by Avril Lavigne start to play. "May I have this dance?" I asked as I held out my hand.

Bella smiled. "Yes," She said as she grabbed my ice cold hands.

When she grabbed my hand I felt electrical shocks go threw me. I held my breath and took her to the middle of the dance floor. I pulled her close to me. Her sent was so lovely. "You smell so good..." I didn't even realize what I said till after I said it. She blushed making her sent more irresistible. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I've been waiting to do this since I met her. I kissed her. Not on the cheek or the forehead but the lips. I heard her gasp at first, but then started to kiss me back. It was a gentle kiss. Her warmth was . . . I pulled away from Bella. I wanted to kiss her more but I didn't want to risk losing control. I looked at Bella. She looked ... dazzled? Thats when all of a sudden she started to fall backwards. Luckily my arms were around her to keep her from falling to the floor. "Bella?" Oh god. She fainted. I picked her up bridle style and sat her on one of the chairs near the table. "Bella," I said while my hand caressed her cheek. "Wake up." She started blinking. Which made me happy to know that she was okay.

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted." I chuckled. "Come on. Let me take you home, before you go into a coma."

"You shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"It might happen..."

I chuckled again. She was so ... wonderful. I picked her up bridle style and started walking to my car. I couldn't help but smile as I read my families thoughts.

_Look at Eddie pooh and his little princess, _Emmett thought.

I reminded my self to slap him for calling me that.

_They look good together..., _Rose thought.

This surprised me a lot. I couldn't believe Rose said that.

_Way to go Edward! _Jasper's thought made me laugh.

_She's like an angel that came from heaven to help Edward, _Alice thought.

I looked down at Bella. Maybe Alice was right. She wasn't my Gothic Princess. . . She was my Gothic Angel. My beautiful angel that was send to me. I held on to her tighter as I approached my car. I put Bella in and put the seatbelt on her. She had fallen asleep while I was carrying her. I kissed her cheek felling her warmth again. I pulled away and whispered, "Good night, love." I closed the door and when to the drivers side. I wouldn't ever let anything hurt Bella. I will always protect her. I would never let go of this Gothic Angel named Bella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I had writers block while writing this chapter. I told you I would get it soon!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I really like this chapter I wrote because it just shows how much Edward loves Bella. **

**Next chapter will be called Charlie in BPOV!  
**

**Thank you for reading. I have to go study my lines for this stupid play I'm in. They changed my character so now I have more lines! GRRRRR. -Smiles-**

**Bye Bye **

**-Mistress_Nyuu **


	13. Charlie

Chapter Eleven: Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Tear. I wish I did! It would be so awesome!**

**What I listened to while writing was my sister playing Silent Hill 3.**

**In chapter ten I had used the wrong sent it was suppose to be scent ... yeah my sister figured that out. Sorry! **

**A poll is up! You might really want to vote. The poll is about which character you want to see more or come in this story. There are five choices. If you think there needs to be another choice tell me.**

**Here is the Eleventh chapter!**

**More drama. Some questions will be answered. . .**

**Chapter Eleven.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Previously on My Gothic Angel..._

_I looked down at Bella. Maybe Alice was right. She wasn't my Gothic Princess. . . She was my Gothic Angel. My beautiful angel that was send to me. I held on to her tighter as I approached my car. I put Bella in and put the seatbelt on her. She had fallen asleep while I was carrying her. I kissed her cheek felling her warmth again. I pulled away and whispered, "Good night, love." I closed the door and when to the drivers side. I wouldn't ever let anything hurt Bella. I will always protect her. I would never let go of this Gothic Angel named Bella._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**BPOV**

I was in my room on my bed laying in pain. It was six thirty in the morning. I couldn't believe how stupid I was yesterday when I got home from the dance. Why did I say that to Charlie? Edward. Edward help me! I kept yelling Edwards name in my head as I turned to face the window. It hurt so much to move... How could a day start so wonderful then end so badly?

_Flashback_

_I heard a voice call me. I knew who it was instantly. Edward. "Wake up, love." When he said love my heart started to beat faster. I opened my eyes slowly. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "We're here," He said. Here?_

"_Where?"_

"_At your house. You ... uh.... fainted and I brought you home."_

_All the memories came back. "Oh god..." I fainted when he kissed me! He must think am a total loser._

"_Bella, calm down." He rubbed my arm. _

"_You must think I'm a total idiot for fainting..."_

"_No I don't think that..." Edward pulled me into a hug. Whispering sweet things like how much he loved me. I couldn't help but think about the kiss. It felt so good to have his lips on mine. How can Edward make me feel this way. Like there is a world out there with happiness and love. I love Edward so much. "Bella, You should go in before your father notices."_

"_Will you be there with me?"_

"_I can't tonight. I have to go hunting, that way we can hang out together tomorrow."_

_I know he didn't like talking about it, but I had to ask. I was curious. "What are you going to hunt?"_

_I felt him tense. "An animal, Bella." He knew I wanted more information, but like always he wouldn't give me the info. When I asked if I could see him hunt when we first started dating he went ballistic. He thought I was a nut case trying to get killed. I found it very funny. _

_I put my hand on his ice cold cheek. I looked into Edwards eyes, which weren't topaz anymore they were more on the onyx side. "Bella," He whispered as he leaned forward. I felt his cold lips on mine. This time I wasn't dazzled, I wanted to kiss him more. He was kissing me gently as if I was something that could break easily. It was a nice soft kiss, but that was until my hands entangled with his hair pulling him closer to me. I felt Edwards arms tighten around my arms and pull me away from him. Making my hands untangle with his hair and my back hit the car door. "Don't do that again Bella," He growled. I was breathing hard. Breathless from the kiss. I looked at Edward. He looked like he was trying to control himself. Did I do the wrong thing again? Once he seemed to be in control again he looked at me. "Did I hurt you?" His voice sounded so considerate. I wanted to kiss him again but I knew better. _

"_I'm fine... Are you okay?" I looked at him. He really needed to go hunting. "You should go hunt..." He smiled when I said this._

"_Yeah. I should." He took my hand and kissed it. "Good night, love." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Yes," He whispered._

_I got out of the car and walked into my house. I saw Charlie watching television. Most likely football. Charlie looked at me and got up from the couch. He walked over to me angry. "Your grounded." What? Grounded! He ripped my phone away from me. I started screaming no. "You will not be contacting any one Isabella!" He ran up to my room and ripped the computer cables from the wall. He was taking away my computer._

"_Why are you doing this!" I yelled._

"_You will contact no one! You will come here straight from school. You will go no where on weekends."_

"_Why! Why are you doing this!" He dropped stuff breaking my computer and my phone. Thats when it hit me. Why he was doing this. "Your doing this because you think I will tell Edward." I was frightened and angry. "You think that I will tell so you broke everything I have that I can contact him with!" I shook with anger. "Your just afraid!" He glared at me. "Your afraid of what is going to happen when I tell him." I didn't notice what I said till after I said it. I worded it wrong. Charlie punched me sending me to the floor. I yelled in pain. _

"_You will not tell him!" _

"_I already did!" There I go again. He kicked my right arm. I screamed even more. "Your always hitting me. I know why. You feel guilty. Guilty because you think you are the one that killed mom. You sent us out that Saturday to go out shopping. You just hit me every day to make yourself feel better. To make yourself feel like it wasn't your fault!" He grabbed my arms. Painfully pulling me up. He punched me again and again. Pushing me. I fell on the bed this time. It still hurt. I was still screaming. Breathing hard from the pain. _

"_It was your fault! It was your fault she died! If you weren't so stupid enough to walk in the middle of a street while a car was coming she would still be here!" I felt tears fall down my face as he said that. He ran out of the room and slammed my door. It was my fault. It was my fault..._

_Flashback Ends_

I closed my eyes wanted this all to be a dream. I didn't want this to happen, but I knew it did. I heard my window open. I opened my eyes to see Edward. "Bella," he whispered ad he sat down next to me. He looked at me. I could tell he wasn't happy. "I'm so sorry Bella. I should have stayed. I should have brought my phone with me, that when Alice had the vision she could have called me." He kissed my forehead. I tried to move my arm to hug him, but instead I screamed from the pain of moving my arm. "Bella, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"It hurts Edward!"

"I know Bella, but everything will be okay." He picked me up carefully. I whimpered in pain and sorrow. Pain from Charlie's beatings, my moms death, and sorrow for Edward who had to deal with me. It must be hard for him. "Bella. Love, everything will be okay," he whispered planting kisses on my forehead.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Short chapter... I know. I just like leaving it at good parts for some reason. **

**I will just like to say thank you at all the readers and reviewers. **

**Please vote in the poll. I wouldn't want all of you to be disappointed.**

**Please tell me of what you think of this chapter.**

**If anyone wants me to read their stories tell me. -Swings around like a little kid- I love reading fanfictions. **

**Till next time.**

**-Mistress_Nyuu**


	14. Complicated

Chapter Twelve: Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The poll will close tonight at 8 in the western coast USA time. **

**What I was listening to was my sister playing a game.**

**Another kinda short chapter. I don't know why but for some reason I can't write really long ones. **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling issues that may happen.**

**Enjoy!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Previously on My Gothic Angel..._

"_I know Bella, but everything will be okay." He picked me up carefully. I whimpered in pain and sorrow. Pain from Charlie's beatings, my moms death, and sorrow for Edward who had to deal with me. It must be hard for him. "Bella. Love, everything will be okay," he whispered planting kisses on my forehead._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**EPOV**

Carlisle came out of the Emergency room were Bella was. It was hard to say siting down knowing that the love of my life was in pain.

_Edward, _He thought.

I instantly got up and walked over to him, while Alice ran over to him at human speed. She loved Bella a lot. Alice thinks of Bella as a sister. "Is she okay Carlisle," I growled. He put a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down. I took a deep breath and looked straight at him demanding what was wrong with her.

"She has a broken arm and twisted her ankle. The twisted ankle will heal in a week. She has cuts and bruises that can heal in a few days to a week. If he had punched her one more time in the face... she could have been paralyzed."

Alice stared at him with her eyes wide in terror. I was angry. Angry at Charlie for what he had done to Bella. "I want to kill him," I snarled.

"Edward! You can't he's human."

"I don't care! He doesn't deserve to live after what he did!" Poor Bella. My Bella had to live with this since her mom died. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves happiness and so much more. Carlisle tightened his grip on me making sure I wouldn't move and inch toward the exit door. I growled but he didn't loosen his grip.

"What are we going to do then Carlisle?" Alice asked. "We can't let her go back home."

"She's not. She's coming with us."

"How are you going to do that Carlisle."

"I'm going to call Charlie," He said to her then looked at me. "If I let you go Edward will you not run to the exit door?"

"I can't guarantee," I snarled again. His grip tightened. "Fine." He let go of me as a nurse came out of the emergency room.

"Where should we put Miss Swan?" She asked Carlisle.

"Room 201."

"Okay," She left as she said this.

"I'm going to call Charlie," Carlisle said while dialing the number. I stared at the phone. My angry was increasing. "Edward go see Bella." I looked at him. He obviously saw my anger rising. "Go." I turned and started walking. As much as I wanted to kill Charlie... Bella needed me, so I ran to her.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

Alice followed me into my office. "Why didn't you want Edward here?"

"I knew he would have lost control." I sat down on my chair as the phone rang.

"Maybe he isn't picking up because we-"

A boy picked up the phone. "Hello," the voice said.

"Hello is Charlie Swan there?" I asked.

"Who is this?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"Uh, the blood sucker," He muttered. "Charlie!" I heard him give the phone to Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Swan. This is Dr. Cullen. I'm calling because Bella your daughter is here at the hospital."

"_Fuck_. What the hell did she say." It was more of a demand than a question.

"She didn't say anything. She was in too much _pain_." I heard him scoff.

"When the hell do I go to pick her up."

I looked at Alice as he said this. She was angry and I was losing my patience. "You will not be picking her up." My politeness flew away. Bella was part of our family. There was no way I was going to let Bella get hurt again.

"She's my daughter," He snarled. "You can't keep her away from me!"

"You abused her!"

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"I know everything. She told us. Don't even think about coming near her or else you will be in trouble." I heard him laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sure. You can keep that little slut," He said and hung up. I breathed in deeply and looked at Alice who looked even more frustrated. I was starting to think that this would not be the last time I would have to deal with Charlie.

**EPOV**

I held Bella's hand as she slept. Carlisle thought seeing Bella would make me calm, but its the exact opposite. Seeing her lying on a hospital bed with tubes helping her breath was suppose make me calm? No it didn't. I wanted to run over to Charlie and kill him. Nobody hurts my Bella.

"Edward..."

I looked to see Alice standing by the door. "What happened?" I asked.

"Poor Bella." She was obviously ignoring my question.

"Do you know how long she needs to stay here?"

"A few days. Thats what Carlisle told me." She stepped next to me.

"What happen with the phone call?"

"Carlisle got angry. Charlie wanted to come pick her up. He even called her a slut."

"_What_!" I let go of Bella's hand and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going Edward!"

"Out for some fresh air."

"Don't kill him Edward you know better."

I took a deep breath before saying, "I hope I do Alice. I hope I do..." I walked out of the hospital. It took a lot of strength to just stand there and not go to kill Charlie. I looked around the front of the hospital. The big sign in blue letters saying Forks Community Hospital. The flowers, trees, cars and ... Jacob. "What are you doing here," I hissed.

"Shut up blood sucker. I'm here to see Bella."

"Like I'd let you in!"

"Its visiting hour. I can visit anyone. Plus who's going to stop me? You?" He laughed.

"Shut up _mutt_!"

"Make me_ leech_!"

I went up to him in vampire speed and punched him. He went flying back and hit the ground. If he was human he would have died instantly from that hit, but he wasn't. He looked at me his eyes filled with rage. It was a good thing no one was outside watching us. He got up and started walking to me, touching the spot on his face that I hit.

"Your going to regret that blood sucker." He growled, looking like he was about to transform.

"I don't regret anything that I'm about to do to you." I crouched down into fighting position.

"STOP!" I looked to see Carlisle standing behind me. "Stop this Edward. Do not fight. Especially here." I stood back up slowly paying attention more to Jacob than Carlisle. "Go away Jacob before you get hurt," Carlisle said. With that Jacob went running back to his car.

"What if he comes back."

"He won't. Trust me." I looked at Carlisle. "I know you will be staying with Bella, Edward. I think he knows that if he tries to get in you would kill him." Carlisle grabbed my shoulder. "Come on, Edward. We need to have a talk about what just happened."

I followed Carlisle into his office were I know he would be lecturing me about what happened and what I did wrong.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Things almost got heated between Edward and Jacob. I wonder what will happen next... **

**Don't forget to Vote. The poll will be closing at 8 western coast USA time. **

**Thank you for reading and tell me what you think about it. :)**

**-Mistress_Nyuu**


	15. Denied

Chapter 13: Denied

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I just love it so much I write fanfictions about it. **

**What I listened to while writing this was... nothing. *Tear* Its sad I know!  
**

**So sorry this took long. I have been busy with the play at school, my sisters birthday gift, and with Sakura-con (Which was awesome!). **

**Anyway, You people voted for Charlie and James. So I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the delay. **

**Really really really short chapter. Sorry. But this way you can get to know what Charlie is thinking and such...**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Previously on My Gothic Angel..._

_I followed Carlisle into his office were I know he would be lecturing me about what happened and what I did wrong. _

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**CHPOV (Charlie)**

Bella had told. She told the Cullen family. "Once I get my hands on that girl," I growled. She will be facing something terrible. And that guy...

"_I know everything. She told us. Don't even think about coming near her or else you will be in trouble."_

I laughed. Was he serious? Did he think he could keep Bella away from me? He had another thing coming. I will get Bella back. I'll take her back home and show her what hell is really like. She thinks she can just tell whoever she wants? Ha. I'll teach her.

I walked to the kitchen and looked at the picture of Renee. More anger started to swell up in me. "I'll get her back for what she has done... I will. I will." I grabbed the picture and looked at her sweet smiling face. "I'll show her the pain she put you threw. I'll get her back. I'll show her what its like to be in real pain." My Renee. My lovely Renee. "I will get my revenge!" I screamed. I needed to think of something. A way to get her. She had to be alone though.

I remember that day I heard Renee died. It was painful. Bella was crying. I remember sorrow and.... and anger! I wanted to kill that child. The child who killed my beloved Renee. From that day on I hated Bella. She was a life taker. A killer. A murderer. People kept telling me Renee died peacefully. I know she didn't. Why would she have died peacefully when the car wasn't meant to hit her? Its bullshit.

People told me to take care of Bella because she is the only family I have now. Of course it was denied. I would never take care of such a person. She took care of herself. I didn't need her. She could die for all I care. Die. Thats when it hit me.

I went to the phone and dialed the hospital number.

"Forks Hospital. How may I help you?" A voice asked. Most likely a girl by the sound of the pitch or the voice.

"Yes, um is Dr. Cullen there?"

"He left like ten to twenty minutes ago," She said. "Did you have an appointment with him?"

"No. Is visitors allowed right now?"

"No, It ended thirty minutes ago."

Thirty minutes ago and Dr. Cullen left. Perfect.

"Sir..."

"Oh, Yes?"

"Um is that it?"

"Yes. Thank you. Bye."

"You-"

I hung up before she could finish. This was perfect. I looked at Renee's picture once more before I put it were I originally had it. "You can finally rest in peace soon..." I took a knife from the silverware pile. I could feel a smirked forming on my face. I held it up and saw my reflection. "She will never know what hit her."

I walked to the cruiser and opened the door. I stuck the knife into the right side pocket of my jacket. I got into the car and started to drive. This had to work. It _needed_ to work...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah... Really short. The next one will be totally longer and most likely posted tomorrow or Monday.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Okay so if you remember from before I had named my chickens Squishy. Well, now my friend thinks I'm even weirder because I named another one Noodle. I don't think thats weird. **

**She all like "why do you name your animals after food?"**

"**I don't name my animals after food."**

"**Noodle, Oreo, Cupcake, Soup-"**

**I only named one Soup and another one Noodle because I thought it was funny! Chicken noodle soup. Chicken noodle soup.**

**You people must think I'm evil right now.**

**Bye!**

**-Mistress_Nyuu- **


	16. Death can bring out the best in people?

Chapter 14: Death can bring out the best in people?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...**

***Shifty eyes* I totally updated this on Monday. Check your calender. Its Monday. *Shifty eyes***

**I am sad for a few things. One- Don't tell me about my grammar. PLEASE. It makes me sad because it makes me feel like you hate me. Two- I didn't post this on Monday... Three- This is going to end sooner than I thought. Four- There might be NO James.... Sorry. Five- I'm making a stupid list that I think nobody reads. How do I know this? I barely read then when I'm reading fanfictions. Six- This is going to end soon because I have to work on Colorz Beginnings (Yes... I spelled it with a 'z'.) also this other one that is not a Twilight fanfic. Seven- I can't write you a story Jessica. It will talk a year! So... I'm going to write you a series of one-shots.**

**Hope you like the chapter and sorry for grammar and spelling issues.  
**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Previously on My Gothic Angel...._

_I walked to the cruiser and opened the door. I stuck the knife into the right side pocket of my jacket. I got into the car and started to drive. This had to work. It needed to work..._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**EPOV**

Bella! I shouldn't have left her again! Why! Why! Why does this always happen? If he lays one hand on her I'll kill him! (I felt like putting a little Edward... )

**BPOV**

I never liked hospitals. The smell of blood. Doctors who check up on you every thirty minutes. It gets annoying. They come in here every thirty minutes to check on me. Last time when I was in the hospital they never did that. I wonder if Edward made them do it. Thats one thing I like about Edward... he was protective. I needed that. There is a downside to that though. Every time he fails to protect me he gets on the gloomy side. Saying he was sorry and that he should have been there. It wasn't his fault he needed to eat.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be with Edward forever. I want to be with him forever. I should talk to him about it the next time I see him.

I remember when I was walking around earlier today. It was amazing that they let me out of my room. Anyway, I saw some kids playing a board game. I looked at the game and thought this hospital was crazy. Why did they have operation here? Isn't that kinda scary for kids? They might think they have a bucket stuck in their kidney or a pencil in their liver....

Being in a hospital is so boring. I wonder what Edward is doing right now?

My thoughts shattered as I heard the door open then close. I looked to see who came in. I was in shock.

"C-Charlie..."

"Bells."

"What are you doing here?"

He walked to the end of my bed looking down. Something told me to run out of there, but I couldn't. He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry Bells."

"Your sorry?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant any of it. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Bells, really sorry. When your mom died I just became so upset and..."

He was really sorry. The old Charlie is back. My real dad. "Dad..."

"I'm so sorry that I abused you. I'm sorry that I didn't want you to be with Edward. I'm sorry I let Jacob hit you. I'm sorry for not treating you like a daughter."

"Dad, you-"

"No, I have to finish."

I got up from the hospital bed and walked up to him. "You don't have to finish." Thats when I hugged him. I love this side of him. I closed my eyes. I know if I kept them open I would cry. I put my head on his shoulder. I was so glad I had him back.

"Stupid girl."

Thats when it happened. I felt his hand covering my mouth and a great deal of pain in my left side. I wanted to scream. I opened my eyes and fell to the floor. My hand touched the burning pain. I brought my hand up and saw blood. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I looked up to see Charlie. He had a knife in his right hand. Crimson drops dropped from the knife to the floor.

Edward. I needed Edward.

Charlie stepped forward getting closer to me. "Did you think I would really feel sorry?" He laughed. "Stupid." He was hovering over me. Ready to take another strike. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding Charlie's wrist, the wrist that held the knife. I felt myself trembling. I wanted to scream out but I couldn't find my voice.

**EPOV**

I grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled him away from Bella. The freaking bastard hurt Bella. I tightened my grasp on him. He dropped the knife and went down to his knees.

"Fuck!" He screamed in pain.

Kill him. Kill him now. I grabbed the knife ready to kill him. That was until someone grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do it Edward."

"Carlisle, He tried to kill Bella. He deserves to die."

"Edward we can't break the treaty," Alice said while coming in to the room.

"I don't care about the stupid treaty!"

"Edward."

"No! Carlisle, just help Bella. Please."

I felt Carlisle let go of my wrist and start to walk to Bella. "Edward, I'm going to have to call for other doctors. Get out threw the window and take Charlie with you. Alice go with him."

"I'm not going anywhere with-" Charlie started but stopped when he saw the glare I was giving him.

"Okay!" Alice said while jumping out.

I grabbed Charlie and was about to go out.

_Edward, Do what you want, _Carlisle thought.

He was saying that I could kill Charlie? I smiled.

**APOV **(Sorry for all the POV switching.)

"Edward..."

"What?"

"Your going to kill him."

"Of course."

"Thats why you took us to the forest."

"I swear if you kill me-" Charlie started.

"What?" Edward growled. "If I kill you what?"

"The treaty will be broken," I finished for Charlie. "If the treaty is broken they will get pissed."

"Then we will move."

"What about Bella?"

"She'll come too."

"Thats means turning her into one of us. Will you be able to do that?"

Edward looked down and whispered, "Yes, but only if she wants to."

"Don't torture him."

"What?"

"Thats how you were going to do it. Show him all the pain he put her threw."

"Why not?"

"Because it ain't right!"

"He tried to kill her many times!" Edward screamed and punched Charlie really hard.

A lot of blood was coming out of Charlie's nose and mouth. "Edward! Stop! Think about our family! Think about Bella! Do you think she wants him dead!"

"Yes..."

"No. She doesn't. If you kill him now she will cry about it often."

"No she won't"

"Yes she will! I saw it Edward! I saw it." Please. "Please stop this Edward. I know you. You don't what to hurt humans. You never did." Edward stayed quiet. "Edward, let him live."

"No."

"For our family. For... for Bella."

Edward looked up at me. I smiled when he nodded. "We have to get him to the hospital and quick."

"Of course." I started to help him pick up Charlie, that was until I froze.

_Bella smiled at Edward. There was something different about her. She wasn't human. She was a vampire. She pulled Edward into a hug and whispered, "I love you."_

"A vision..." I heard Edward whisper. I looked over at him. He was carrying Charlie and was also smiling. I knew the vision was making him happy. Now he just needed Bella to really say it. "What is going to happen now?"

"We are going to move to Alaska. Where Charlie can't hurt Bella and you can be with her forever."

He smiled. "Lets hurry up and get going before he dies."

I laughed. "Lets go."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**There is only going to be like 1-3 chapters left. I know its so sad. **

**I have to start writing more of Colorz Beginnings and my other non-twilight one. Oh! And the last chapter of Or Not?. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Bye!**

**-Mistress_Nyuu-**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Sorry! I am just really busy. I had finals and now this summer is busy too. I hope this is good enough for you guys. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I would love to have own Twilight!  
**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Alaska was beautiful. The only thing that was bad was the snow and how could it was, But I can live threw it. As long as I have Edward by me. He helped me threw hard times. He was always there for me.

"Bella get out of bed!" Alice yelled at me. "Today is the big day."

I smiled and got out of the comfortable bed. Today was the day I was going to get married to Edward Cullen. "Okay, I'm up." I laughed.

"Good. Now lets get you ready for the biggest day of your life." Alice walked quickly to the closet and grabbed the wedding dress. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here. It came in the mail for you," She said as she handed me a note.

I grabbed it and she walked away to the dresser where all the hair products were. I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Bella,_

_Let this day represent the start of a new beginning that will led to something huge and maybe even.... terrifying._

_-J._

What? What does this mean? Who is it from? J? Jacob? No, it can't be I never told anyone were I was moving to.

"Bella, come over here. Let me get you ready." Alice complained.

"Okay," I said as I walked over to her. I'll just forget the letter. It doesn't mean anything.

"Lets put the dress on first."

I slipped into the white dress (you can make it any design you want) and Alice zipped it up for me.

It took like an hour for Alice to finish with my hair, which was in curls and very pretty. One hour on my nails and toenails, which are a light blue with as silver rose. Also one hour on trying to get me to stop hyperventilating.

"Come on Its time," Alice said.

The wedding was just outside of this house. It was only us Cullens here and the guy that is marrying us. Alice took me outside were Carlisle was waiting.

"Hey Bella. You look amazing," He said.

I said thank you and took his arm as he started to walk me to were my family was waiting. Once we got there everyone smiled and watched as we walked down the isle. I looked at Edward and smiled. He was smiling holding his hand out waiting for me to take it. Once I was close enough I took his hand. That's when it hit me. This is the start of a new beginning...

_And I had a feeling something huge was going to happen. _

_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading My Gothic Angel. **

**I love you all.**

**-Mistress_Nyuu  
**


End file.
